Unwanted Hobby
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: England wants America to learn how to crochet when he is still young. America on the other hand, wants nothing to do with it, forcing England to find a new student.


_Unwanted Hobby_

England had a great idea. He would teach America how to crochet. Then, when America was older, he could do the hobby if he was ever bored. England also looked forward to receiving America's crochet in the form of something nice to wear (not that he would ever wear it in public). He let his mind wander through all the possibilities as he gathered the appropriate items.

This would be a great experience! He couldn't wait to teach his boy all he knew. England set out the supplies and called America down from his room. The boy arrived a few minutes later, toy car in his hand.

"What is it England?"

England smiled brightly and patted the spot on the couch next to him.

"Come over here America. I am going to teach you something wonderful."

America didn't know what England was talking about, but he set his car down and went over and sat next to him, staring at the things on the table. He had seen England using those before…

"Now, let's start America. First things first. Are you comfortable?"

America still didn't get what was going on. He wiggled his butt against the couch before nodding. England kept on his grin. It was a little scary…

"Right! Now, this is a hook." England picked up the stick with a little curve on the end. "This is used to weave the yarn. Remember boy, this requires equal measures of patience and perseverance. So, if you get stuck, just take a moment to collect yourself, then continue."

England handed America the hook, then picked up a ball of yearn. He let out some of it and threaded it around the hook in America's hand.

"There. Now hold the hook like a pencil. Good! You are doing well America."

America smiled at the praise, even though he wanted to know what was going on. Seeing England all excited like this was kinda funny.

"Here comes the easy part. I made a loop around the hook, see? Take the end of the hook and pull the middle yarn through."

Trying this, America got it the first time. He did it a couple more times before he was starting to get tired of it. England on the other hand looked ecstatic.

"You're amazing America! I knew you were a fast learner. Then lets move on to something a bit harder."

America didn't like the sound of that at all. He liked things that were easy, like hitting a ball with a stick or finding worms. This hook and needle stuff was boring and he didn't know how England could sit through it to make things. In short, America wanted to stop and go play with his toys.

As England was tying yarn or something, America put the hook down and got off the couch. He picked his car back up. England finally noticed this.

"Wha- America? Where are you going?"

He wanted to lie, say he was going to the loo, but decided against it. England would get really upset if he caught him in his room instead. America turned around.

"Um… I don't really feel like learning that. Can I go to my room and play?"

England _usually _let the boy do what he wanted. But this was something dear to him and he really wanted America to learn. He thought it was fun. He wondered why America didn't think so.

"America, this is an amazing craft to take on. Imagine all the things you can make! You know those toy soldiers you have? Well, now you can make them clothes!"

America didn't know what was up with him. He ate England's food, what more did he want?

"Isn't that… kind of girly?"

England's smile dropped. America was… already growing up so fast. He never used to think things like baking and doing laundry were girly until recently. Now all he wanted to do was play in the dirt and with his cars.

"Not at all. I'm doing it, doesn't that make it a manly thing?"

America thought this over. England was pretty manly… so he supposed that it was okay. But he still didn't feel like it. It was boring and you had to repeat one-two-stitch or something (he remembered England singing it one time). America tried his best to smile.

"It sounds nice England. But I don't want to right now, okay? Maybe later."

England didn't want America to get out of it, but he couldn't really force the boy. He was going to respond, but there was a knock at the door before the person let themselves inside.

"Bonjour mes amours! Brother France and little Canada have come to bless you with their greatness!"

France sauntered in through the door, Canada in his arms. He stopped once he was in the living room doorway, America and England looking at him. America ran over to him and France picked him up.

"Sweet Amérique, you are getting so big! I'm surprised, with how horrible England's food is."

England frowned and set the crocheting supplies aside. He didn't like when France came over uninvited. Actually, he didn't like France coming over at all.

"Is there a reason you came, or did you just want to flaunt yourself?"

France laughed at England's words, spinning the boys in his arms around.

"I have come because I need you to watch my lovely Canada. I have a meeting with Spain and he sadly cannot attend. I know how he loves America. I thought you could watch him for the day."

England was usually okay with that. He felt his lips twitch upwards. Actually… this could work out on his behalf. He stood and went over to France, taking Canada from his arms.

"Okay, I'll watch him. Now leave."

France grinned, happy that England was finally acting like an adult for once. He kissed his boy before doing the same to America and set him down.

"Merci Angleterre! I will be back later tonight. Au revoir!"

France left the house. America wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He hated when France kissed him. He looked up at England, who had a scary look on his face.

"Um… Can I go play now England?"

England nodded, staring with an evil smile at Canada. America didn't know if he should leave his brother in the arms of a crazy man, but decided that he was a big boy and could fend for himself. America went to his room while England sat back down on the couch.

"Now Canada, I am going to teach you something _wonderful_…"

* * *

><p>It was midnight by the time France retrieved Canada. The boy was asleep and France wished he could have watched the babe slumber forever. When France got home, he took Canada to bed with him and promptly joined his boy in sleep.<p>

When it was morning, France woke up and saw that Canada was not next to him. He stumbled into the kitchen to find the boy at the table…crocheting…

France rubbed his eyes and blinked, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He didn't remember Canada ever knowing how to crochet. Then it hit him.

_England!_

France scooped up Canada and headed to England's house as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>When France arrived, England was outside enjoying some tea on the porch. He set Canada down on the steps before going to England. He pointed an accusing finger at him, and England smiled.<p>

"Can I help you?"

France bared his teeth. The _nerve_!

"So, it _was_ you who tainted my sweet amour! How dare you teach him something so womanly! Now, instead of coming home to him in the arms of a beautiful woman, he will be alone for all eternity! Why? Because when asked what his hobbies are, he will respond with 'crochet' and the men and women will all laugh at him!"

England smirked and set down his tea cup.

"Is that so? Well, at least he will have you and all your _amour_. Plus, I think this is fine payback for teaching America how to say bad things in French."

France growled before turning around, picking up Canada, and stomping away. He would have to think of a way to get back at England.

_Just wait you fool. I'll teach America more than bad words…_

England would rue the day he cursed Canada with the power to crochet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think it's high time I wrote some Franada |D **


End file.
